camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Dahle
Personality Elizabeth is a girl with a fairly good nature, is fairly optimistic, pacifistic, and an all-around fun person to hang out with. Though she can be a bit of a rule-breaker, she usually doesn't, and prefers to just go with the flow. History Elizabeth is young, fairly. Around 16, if memory serves (it often doesn't). She is obsessed with the musical Hamilton, and has seen it four times. Her father was a fairly successful British model, that then imigrated to the US when she was 3. He moved to be a bit closer to the camp that he went to long, long ago. Camp Half-Blood. They moved to New York City. Well. A suburb, really. Her father, Drake Dahle (absurd, I know, I thought so too), continued his modeling career at several events in NYC or around. As such, she grew up with ALMOST everything she ever wanted. Private tutors at home (whom her father made regular checkups on), among other things, like the latest technology, but NEVER phones or other "basic" things like that. However, she did have some things that other kids her age probably didn't (she thought). Her father, Drake, would give her personal weapons training twice per week, using a small dagger. He told her that it was made of brass, but it was actually made of Celestial Bronze. She keeps it close to her at all times. After all, it was the last thing that her father gave her, before he died on the way to take her to Camp Half-Blood. Speaking of which, she was on the way to go to one of her friends' houses', when the car that she was in started stalling out on the road. Elizabeth, who was used to big-city roads, started mumbling about crappy roads, and her father started cursing at the "POS American junk." Suddenly, he grew very still, and was focused on something far down the road. "Why don't you just get out and fix it, father?" Elizabeth asked him. "Because darling, it isn't safe to do so right at this moment." "Well, why not?" Elizabeth asked petulantly. At this very moment, she looked towards the point where he was looking, saw a hulking shape, one that started to move towards their car, and, in a very small voice, said, "Oh. That's why." Elizabeth's father turned towards her, told her to head east, shook his head at himself, and pointed to the left. He then popped the trunk with an audible thunk, (the, the THING turned towards them at the sound of this), and told her, "As soon as we get out, that's going to come for us. Run as fast as you can towards the woods to your left. After about..... Half a kilometer, sorry, a third of a mile, you should be safe." "But father, what about you?" "I'll be right behind you sweetheart." As they got out of the car and Elizabeth dashed to the left, the creature, which appeared to have the body of a lion, but the wings and head of an eagle, SCREAMED, and started running towards them. Well. Running and flapping its wings, like it was trying to take off, but it never lifted off of the ground. Her father waved her forward, and pulled out a belt of daggers that sparkled in the sun. There appeared to be no one else on the road with them, so she didn't think that this would end very well, for either of them. "Father, are you going to hurt it?" She asked, somewhat scared. "Yes Elizabeth. That is going to try to kill us. We must act first." With this, the griffin, for lack of a better term, closed to about 10 metres. Apologies, 30 feet. Drake drew one of his daggers, and threw. Luckily, it was right on its mark, and embedded itself deep in the monster's left breast. Unluckily, it kept charging, right towards Drake. His face grew white. Drake quickly glanced around. Still spotting Elizabeth, he waved urgently for her to run. As if to punctuate this, he urgently shouted, "Run!" Listening this time, she started to run into the woods. behind her, she heard two screams. The first was like nothing she had ever heard before. It was like the mix between a lion's roar, and the scream of a hunting eagle. The second was bone-chilling. It was human, and a voice that she knew very well. Her father's. Convinced, more than ever now, that it was time to run, she went, with tears running down her face. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't! He lived through so much! For example, he lived through the hunting accident all those years ago! Well, more like 2 years ago really. Drake had taken Elizabeth out on a light hunting trip, to show her how her ancestors had hunted, and taught her how to falcon. You see, Drake had a hobby. When he wasn't on the runway, he was a falconer, in upstate New York, at a "little" hunting "cabin" that he had bought. I say "little," because it was actually the size of a good sized house anywhere else. I say "cabin," as it was more like a regular house, one that she had seen in movies. The accident that she had thought of, and thus "mentioned" earlier, was quite strange, now that she thought of it. Elizabeth had never, ever, seen him up before 9, but that day, he rose quite early, and left without her. Around 11, he was back, and bloodied quite heavily. She panicked, called an ambulance, and was told that they were only about 15 minutes away. "Only," she scoffed, after hanging up. 'Okay, what do I do now?' she thought. Though he acted as though he had gone hunting, he was actually just patrolling around the cabin itself. A snake-woman, a Scythian Dracaenae, started trying to break in, not knowing that he was there. After seeing it, Drake threw a dagger at it, injuring its torso. However, this was not enough to bring it down. Instead, it rounded on him and attacked. Two for the price of one had to have been its thought process. While Drake did manage to kill it, it was not without severe risk and cost to him. "Back pocket of me trousers. Square. Just one." Her father mumbled, his breaths growing short, like panting. Elizabeth did as he asked, broke off a square, and handed it to her father. He nodded graciously, and starting eating it slowly. His whole body glowed, and the room grew quite warm. He thanked her again, voice stronger now, and stood up. "That ambulance will be here in a few minutes. I need to get cleaned up and presentable. After all, we'll soon have guests." Drake told the authorities that he had had a fall, and cracked his head on the fireplace. He also said not to blame Elizabeth, that she was sort of panicky in stressful situations such as that. 'He survived that, why not this??' She thought to herself. After about 500 more feet of running, she suddenly stopped, and checked that her "brass" dagger was still secure against her outer left thigh. It was. "Whew. Thought I lost you for a second there, little buddy." I will now tell you of what happened nearly 18 years ago. Her father met her mother nearly 2 decades ago. As he knew of his own heritage, he knew full well who the being was that knocked on his door that day. Rather than reveal that, he went along with her. Claiming that she was an avid fan of his, Aphrodite grew quite close to Drake in the next 2 years to follow. Very close, in fact. One day, they had an oopsie. Aphrodite became pregnant, and left Drake alone for about 4 months. During this time, he started some quite nasty habits, like smoking and drinking. When the baby and crib showed up at his house, he panicked. Drake trashed everything he had, all remainders of those habits. He quit them immediately, cold turkey. Though it was hard, he managed to pull through. After all, the day that the baby showed up, he swore that he would give her a good life, the best that he was able to provide. Elizabeth's early childhood was quite boring, by demi-god standards at least. Drake started hiring private tutors for her when she was just 5 years old. After starting to learn foriegn, ancient languages at the tender age of 9, she asked him for something more practical. "Alright. We can do that. I will teach you everything that I know." At this point, Drake gave her a small wooden dagger, an odd "toy" for a girl her age. "I want you to listen to me very carefully honey. Take these lessons extremely seriously. Your life may depend on them one day." And so, she trained and trained. Twice a week, until that fateful day when she was 16. During that time, she learned everything about throwing knives, and other pointy objects, like throwing stars or darts. She even learned how to throw common table forks. The day Drake died was Elizabeth's 16th birthday. Earlier that morning, Drake and her had had what he called her last lesson. During this celebration, Drake gave her a small pouch, filled with odd looking coins, and her very own, bronze looking dagger, telling her it was, indeed bronze, and that it would never break. In reality, this dagger was Celestial Bronze. Which is, as we know, unusable against mortals, only monsters. In the year previous, there was a strange sort of accident. Elizabeth and Drake were at a fashion show, of sorts, where there were a whole bunch of people carrying knives and swords crafted of a strange sort of metal. However, little to Elizabeth's knowledge, her father's were actually quite real. There was a monster attack on this show, a pair of them, really. Another, older demigod came in to help Drake dispose of these creatures. She claimed that she had been hunting and following them, attempting to take them out before they came across any young demigods. Drake and this strange woman (a daughter of Apollo), managed to take care of this pair of beasts without too much disruption to the show. Elizabeth, of course, knew nothing of it, as she was getting her own hair and makeup done. Drake had arranged to have it done while the show was in progress. As it turns out, he arranged this for the perfect time. Possessions/Weapons: The clothes on her back, which were a white sundress and knee high leather riding boots, a "brass" (Celestial Bronze) dagger strapped to her left leg, and a pouch of drachmas. Powers * 3 month power * 6 month power * 9 month power Relationships Category:Characters